secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.18.0
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.18.0 - 1.18.0(6) July 11, 2007 Changes * Message system changes to support transport via TCP (HTTP) as well as UDP. ** More details are available here: http://blog.secondlife.com/2006/12/21/a-big-change-youll-barely-notice/ ** And here: http://blog.secondlife.com/2007/06/25/dia-de-la-liberacion/ * German language added to the Windows installer * Updated translations for German language viewer * Updated translations for Japanese language viewer * Updated translations for Korean language viewer * Viewer "channel" (Release, First Look, etc) now visible at login in the lower right corner next to the version number Bug fixes * Fixed SVC-286: deleted fully-permissive objects owned by others skip trash * Fixed SVC-251: Death teleport fails when teleporting to a home point you no longer have access to * Fixed MISC-273: Enrollment fee is incorrectly deducted if you belong to max. # of groups and try to join new ones First Look Release Notes for Second Life 1.18.0 - 1.18.0(130) July 20, 2007 Fixed * Individual Volume Sliders should work in near me and group chat * Implement preference for "Only accept calls from My Friends" - 1.18.0(129) July 17, 2007 Fixed * Fixed active speakers window remembering its position * Fixed multiple invites to a p2p session failing if the first is not yet accepted * Fixed simultaneous invites to p2p chats failing to connect * Fixed joining/leaving group channel quickly resulting in 'left channel' notification - 1.18.0(127) July 12, 2007 Fixed * Crash due to the accidental deletion of an xml file. * Order of names in the speakers list is unstable. * Tab text overlaps voice icon in Communication window. * Scrolling lists not scrolling to show the selected item. - 1.18.0(126) July 12, 2007 Fixed * Fixed a crash when switching between tabs in the Communicate window. * Fixed the last build's known issue with one-to-one invites. - 1.18.0(125) July 11, 2007 Fixed * New chat text entered in Near Me/Chat History appeared in both Chat History and the main viewer window. * A resident's name was replaced with the object name in the Near Me tab when scripted animators were attached. * Moving from one-to-one chat to a group chat, and then moving back to one-to-one chat again, fails silently. * Hitting the Return key did not send text in group text chat, but selected the text instead. * Ctrl-W should close the "New IM" window. * Yellow or read voice channel icons appear when voice is disabled but should not appear when voice is disabled. * Group voice chat "spams" members with multiple invites when any member of the group joins the call. * Recipients were unable to accept one-to-one voice call invitations. The invite window only showed "template not found: Voiceinvite. Known Issues There are some cases where declining a one-to-one voice chat invite, letting it time out, or doing "end call" before the other end has accepted, may cause the voice code to get into a bad state. Disabling and re-enabling voice should correct the condition. This will be fixed in the next build. New * Debug text has been added to the IM windows for testing purposes. Eventually this will be disabled (but available through a debug option). - 1.18.0(123) July 3, 2007 New * The Participants List in the Communicate window now defaults to closed, and opens after voice is engaged. It can also be opened or closed by the user at any time. * Call recipients can accept incoming voice calls in one click instead of two (i.e., by clicking only the Accept button instead of the Accept button + Call). * Voice UI elements are grayed out until voice is enabled in the viewer. * Keyboard shortcuts have been implemented. Ctrl-T toggles the Communicate window, Ctrl-W closes the selected tab the Communicate window, Ctrl-H goes to Near Me (Chat History), and Ctrl-F goes to My Friends. * The Say, Shout, and Send IM buttons are grayed out when there is no input text. * Text from objects can now be muted in the Participants List in the Communicate window. Fixed * Fixed bug in which the IM Received button remained visible even after the Communicate window containing the message had been opened * The spatial voice chat indicator (i.e., the dot volume waves above avatars' heads) no longer appears in non-spatial voice chat (i.e., in one-to-one and group chats across the grid). - 1.18.0(121) June 29, 2007 Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug in which the voice chat indicator did not disappear after someone teleported away * Replaced missing text in Help > About * Removed duplicate and overlapping data in the the 'About Land' > Media tab Known Issues * The Participants List in the Communicate window is not occupying the maximum available depth of the window, as it should. * The volume container does not lock at 77 px tall, as it should. * There is no lock for grabbing and dragging the window pane between the Participants List and the contents of the IM window - 1.18.0(116) June 26, 2007 Changes * A toggle show option added for the Participants List in the Communicate box. * Push to talk button updated with new art. * Participant list icon updated with new art. * Wind volume and footsteps are combined into an "Ambient" volume preference. * Play/Pause/Stop buttons removed from volume panel. * Users can shrink the size of the text IM area of the Communicate window. * The "Master Mute" and "Master Volume" controls now affect everything, including voice and media settings (which they did not before). Bug fixes * Fixed VWR-1310: FL: Voice: Sounds slider doesn't work * Fixed VWR-1232: Voice: IM Received button remains visible after opening Communicate window * Fixed VWR-1224: FL Voice viewer crash on changing audio prefs * Fixed VWR-1310: FL: Voice: Sounds slider doesn't work * Fixed VWR-632: Push-To-Talk should default to not locked. * Fixed voice remains enabled while Second Life is minimized if "Mute when minimized" is enabled. * Fixed notification icon reporting "Voice not available" when it is. * Fixed "Mute Audio" option also disabled voice and media streams. * Fixed using spacebar as the push-to-talk trigger would not close the Set Key dialog box. * Fixed resizing a detached group IM window did not resize the entire window. * Fixed volume sliders not disabling correctly when mute is disabled Beta Release Notes for Second Life 1.18.0 - 1.18.0(5) July 10, 2007 Bug fixes * Fixed SVC-386: Rezzing a tree containing a script crashes a simulator - 1.18.0(4) July 5, 2007 Bug fixes * Fixed SVC-371: Fix the legibility and grammar/consistency of the new llOwnerSay implementation * Fixed SVC-286: deleted fully-permissive objects owned by others skip trash * Fixed SVC-251: Death teleport fails when teleporting to a home point you no longer have access to * Fixed VWR-1418: Progressive memory consumption (leak) since 1.17.1 * Fixed VWR-1410: Quirk in net.cpp * Fixed VWR-1351: Violation against the conding standard in llfloaterchat.cpp * Fixed VWR-1184: VWR Signal 7 (SIGBUS) Error (caused by libtcmalloc) * Fixed VWR-1147: A patch set is provided to add an optional 'Confirm Exit' pop-up window for most user client exit methods. Prevents the 'Accidental Quit'. * Fixed VWR-962: llprocessor.cpp: enable x86 detection for GCC * Fixed VWR-605: Include the SL date & day with the time * Fixed VWR-561: Blurry arrows in camera control and other graphics issues * Fixed VWR-53: Inconsistency in order of AV texture layer between the upper and lower body * Fixed group chat sessions not working * Fixed script email only receiving after sim is restarted * Fixed permission requests not properly muted * Fixed viewer "channel" now visible in the lower right corner next to the version number * Fixed presence not properly being report to others upon initial login * Fixed double text overlay on About Land > General tab * Fixed "Top Scripts" window does not refresh when button is pressed while "Top Colliders" list is still open - 1.18.0(3) June 26, 2007 Bug fixes * Fixed VWR-1369: Creating, re-rezzing, then editing an object results in a viewer crash - 1.18.0(2) June 26, 2007 Changes * German language added to the Windows installer. Bug fixes * Fixed VWR-1339: Asset upload fails for certain saves, eg scripts and appearance. * Fixed VWR-796: llStopSound() not working - 1.18.0(1) June 22, 2007 Changes * More Viewer interface elements and text has been translated to Japanese and German. * Estate owners can now postpone a region restart for one hour. Bug fixes * Fixed MISC-273: Enrollment fee is incorrectly deducted if you belong to max. # of groups and try to join new ones * Fixed SVC-248: Viewer crash: Server sends malformed DeRezAck Packet (see VWR-176) * Fixed SVC-242: Copyable objects are not appearing in inventory after being taken, are remaining, invisible, in world * Fixed SVC-52: UTF-8 characters read from notecards are lost * Fixed SVC-21: Request for making identification of llOwnerSay messages possible * Fixed VWR-1101: Active Gestures > New button doesn't auto-open gesture * Fixed VWR-684: German Translation of the Viewer inaccurate/dangerously wrong (corrections in patch) * Fixed ejecting a sitting intruder would cause the object they were sitting on to eject too. - 1.18.0(0) June 14, 2007 Changes * Message system changes to support transport via TCP (HTTP) as well as UDP. ** More details are available here: http://blog.secondlife.com/2006/12/21/a-big-change-youll-barely-notice/ Category:Release Notes